Misadventures
by EternalRevival
Summary: When Erwin adopted seven children into his family, he did not expect the trouble they would cause and the fierce protectiveness he felt towards them. Then again, that was to be expected.
1. Chapter 1

The Smith family were well known for owning a variety of powerful business industries which lead to their great fame and success, and Erwin Smith, the head of the family, was also well known for being an extremely overprotective father.

This being the main cause as to why the said family is so highly feared.

It wasn't as if Erwin did this on purpose, of course not. But one could not say Erwin's name without thinking of how fiercely protective he is of his children.

Although the man had never gotten married, he had adopted seven children, and he had always denied that he had done it on a whim. But nonetheless, he loved them dearly, and he had promised himself that he would destroy all that dared attempt to hurt his children.

So that was why Erwin's fatherly instincts kicked in the moment his eldest son, who was only eight at the time, came strolling into his room.

In Erwin's defense Levi had never come to see him for any reason whatsoever. The main cause probably being that the boy had lived off of the streets since he was six which lead him to believe that all adults were sinful in someway or another.

"Did something happen?!" Erwin shouted fearfully.

His hands had instantly curled into fists as his anger was suppressed by worry. Did someone try to hurt his son? Who would dare!? He would kill them, tear their limbs, burn their body till the ashes became dust, and then …

"I had a dream," Levi spoke casually with a slight nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

What? Erwin blinked in confusion as his anger subsided. He stared at his son for a long moment. Eyes searching for invisible injuries, upon finding none his eyes then turned to gaze at his son's face.

Levi was a good liar, but even more so, he was good at hiding his feelings behind a stoic mask. But this was something Erwin has grown used to as several of his children did this. The older man merely searched Levi's eyes, knowing that the younger boy had not yet learned to control the crazed look of fear that penetrated through the depths of his silver orbs.

Erwin remained silent before wordlessly pulling out a chair for his son and then sitting on the office chair with as much dignity as his mind allowed him. He then waited patiently for Levi to continue.

"I had a dream," Levi continued hesitantly. "You were all with me. Hanji, Annie, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and even you, but … you were dead. All of you. And I … I was standing in front of your graves …"

Levi's voice trailed off and his shoulders, despite all of his best efforts, began to shake in fear and grief that no child his age should bear.

More than ever before Erwin wanted to hug Levi, protect him from the nightmares, to destroy everything that stood in his son's way, and hand all of Levi's dreams and wishes to him in a parceled gift. But this was not something he could help with. No father could, and Erwin hated himself for it.

He knew that all of his children had vivid dreams that left them screaming and tossing within their beds, but the moment Erwin ran into their rooms and shook them awake, they would claim that they couldn't remember a thing.

This would always puzzle the man, yet he never told them that he too had vivid nightmares that felt more like past memories than dreams. They were unclear and fuzzy, but he could still feel the fear and hatred that burned within him each time he awoke.

The thought of his son having the same dreams, and even worse, remembering them, caused Erwin deep pain far worse than any physical wound that could ever be inflicted upon him.

Levi had turned to look at Erwin with eyes filled with pain and regret so immense that the older man almost flinched by the sheer ferocity.

"I killed him. Dad, … I killed Eren. I don't know why, but …"

Erwin stood up from his chair and walked towards Levi before wrapping his arms gently around his son.

"That never happened. Eren is alive and fine. You never hurt him and you never will. Everyone is alive and happy. Nobody has died, and I will make sure that nobody will," Erwin spoke softly in a kind voice.

When Levi's breathing had calmed and his heart beat slowing, Erwin released him from his vice like hug before turning to sit back on his office chair.

Erwin's voice then lightened joyfully, "Besides, dreams like that never come true. When I was a child I once dreamed of having a perfectly normal family. Look how that turned out. I have a delinquent for a son, and …"

Erwin never had time to finish his sentence as he immediately ducked underneath his desk as a chair came hurtling towards his head.

000

Erwin was one hundred percent sure that all of his children were exceptional. Actually, make that two hundred percent.

In fact he was so confident to a point that he would, quite excitedly, brag about his children to the maids that worked within the large mansion in which they, the Smith family, resided in.

The maids would only smile kindly at the man's strange show of affection towards his children as he demonstrated their unique abilities which he called their greatness.

It's quite normal for a father to love his children with such passion and vigor, but it seemed obvious to everyone that worked in the mansion that Erwin's love towards his children bordered along the line of stupidity. Or perhaps all fathers are blind to their child's not so great qualities.

But for the maids and guards it was bluntly obvious. Erwin's affections going to the point of annoyance for all the workers within the mansion as time lapsed and their boss continued to dote on _all_ the things his children do.

At one point Erwin had grabbed a maid's shoulders and shook her vigorously with great excitement and joy that could only be expressed by his glowing facial expression and almost giddy step as he walked.

"Look!" he shouted gleefully towards the maid whom dropped her broom in shock. "You must see this!"

Erwin, without waiting for a response, had then turned around to smile happily at the five children standing before him. He then spoke in a voice far too sweet for a man of his stature although the maid did nothing but watch patiently for the man to progress with his great achievement.

"Two titans walked into a room, and three more walked in. How many titans are in the room?" he asked with a genuine smile on his face that practically lit up the room.

The children glanced at each other in confusion as to why their father would ask the same question twice, but nonetheless they turned to answer Erwin with as much gusto as the man provided.

"Five?" the short blonde haired boy, Armin, spoke out in a hesitant voice.

"Ten!" Jean shouted in retaliation.

"Two hundred, because I would capture more!" Hanji shouted happily with equal exuberance.

"Zero, because I would kill all of them!" Eren said passionately with his fists clenched eagerly. Mikasa said nothing but appeared to be nodding her head in agreement with her younger brother even though her eyes said otherwise.

"See! Look at how smart my children are," Erwin said turning to the maid with a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat.

The woman, fearing for her life and her job merely nodded her head with eagerness while speaking in a soft tone no louder than a whisper, "Yes, they're very smart."


	2. Chapter 2

There were one main regret Erwin had in his life.

His children never called him father, or dad anymore. It was the painful truth that left Erwin in tears. Although they would occasionally call him father, some more than others, it still did not atone for the fact that he had more nicknames from his children than he had titles for his job.

The nicknames varied between Erwin, old man, annoying bastard, and just plain stupid.

However, Erwin liked to think that they were mere names of affection from his children as it was common for family members to give each other enduring names to show their love. Right?

It probably started with Levi as the eldest child was the first to stop calling him dad. It had then escalated to the others to the point that the word dad seemed foreign to them, and Erwin was left to regret his decision on not being more persistent.

His two eldest children, Levi and Hanji, were now eighteen while Annie was sixteen, and his younger children were fifteen. But, regardless of age, they should still call him dad, or at least give him a hug.

Even so, Erwin still had no doubts that his children spoke well of him when his back was turned. Or so he liked to believe because there was no doubts in his mind that his children loved him dearly.

The Smith family lived in a large mansion that resided on fifty acres of land, and it consisted of four main gardens, a center garden in the middle plaza, over twenty fountains, and the large building itself that could easily be mistaken for a castle.

There was a large number of staff and workers though none compared to the private military that the family owned. Erwin had demanded that guards be posted at all times, inside and outside of the mansion, for the sake of protecting not only his property, but also his children.

It was also Erwin's fear of the outside world hurting his family that caused Erwin to ensure with great precision that none, absolutely none, of his children were able to step one foot off of the Smith property. Although Erwin must admit that it may be the cause as to why they went through more personal tutors then he could count or even care to remember.

This one rule causing the children to have a limited world which also meant conversation spies.

Erwin had been walking down one of the many hallways when he spotted two of his children standing by one of the glass windows. They spoke in hushed voices, or at least one did.

"That's so awesome!" Hanji shouted happily while waving her arms around frantically in an erratic pattern.

"Shut up you shitty glasses!" Levi hissed angrily. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Were you guys talking about me?" Erwin spoke loudly while trying to sling his arm over his son's shoulder.

Levi, although remaining indifferent on the outside, stiffened in slight panic. Hanji meanwhile let out a nervous laugh while trying to come up with an excuse, but before she could utter another sound Levi gave her a warning glare before speaking angrily.

"Of course not you annoying bastard!"

"Are you sure? I heard the word awesome," Erwin said with a bright smile.

Levi turned quickly, and in a flash his fist connected with the wall just centimeters away from where Erwin's head used to be.

Erwin, long used to this, did not even flinch or blink. Instead, he smiled and spoke out in a tone far to happy for someone that had just been attacked.

"It's okay to be shy Levi!"

Hanji resisted the urge to laugh as her elder brother began to crack his knuckles.

000

The children of Erwin Smith were currently bored. Biggest understatement of the year.

They were now indulging themselves in one of their favorite past time hobbies: searching for mistakes left by the maids. This actually being easier said then done.

For starters, the maids were immaculate with their work to the point of perfection, but this was the Smith household where Erwin held complete control over everything. This leaving no opportunity for mistakes least someone get fired.

For the children; however, this lead to a great game that as soon as they had created it, became boring.

"I think I see a speck of brown on the ceiling," Eren pointed out as he lay on his back on the tiled floor which was surprisingly comfy.

Jean scoffed, "That's the same speck I saw over two hours ago you idiot."

"Yeah right horseface. As if you could see that far," Eren spat back with equal hate.

Jean opened his mouth to retaliate but was immediately stopped by Mikasa. The girl merely sitting in between the two to stop the banter. However, Jean's short joy of happiness was stopped as Mikasa began speaking to Eren in a hushed tone. Something along the lines of 'he's a waste of your time.'

The seven children, although none blood related, were quite close. Mikasa especially with Eren as the two were found together abandoned on the streets with Armin, but Mikasa's protectiveness towards her younger brother also was aided by the fact that Eren was in a wheelchair.

The youngest of the seven children was born without the use of his legs, and although the children, for the most part ignored this, Armin couldn't help but notice Levi's look of pure guilt whenever the topic was brought up.

Regardless, Mikasa had become somewhat of a mother hen to Eren which annoyed the boy to no end as he complained fruitlessly to his younger sister.

Hanji smiled upon seeing her younger siblings before shouting out in a great boisterous laugh. "How about we play truth or dare!"

Levi, who was drinking a cup of tea at the time, spat it out in extreme haste before turning to glare angrily at Hanji.

"NO! Absolutely not."

Hanji pouted, though it only seemed to anger Levi even further.

"Why not?" she asked as it came out in a pleading whine.

"Do you remember the last time we played that?" Armin asked quietly as all of the children began to reflect on their previous game.

Hanji frowned, she had briefly remembered a section of the roof falling off, or was it the whole roof?

"But that was the fun part," she said with a smile.

Everyone sighed before Eren, craning his neck to look over Mikasa's shoulder, turned to Jean and said, "Are you sure you saw that speck before me?"

Jean smirked in victory, "I'll give you two guesses. Yes or no."

"Hmm …" Eren hummed softly, "I don't want to waste a guess."

The two began to angrily yell at each other once again as Annie merely watched with a small roll of her eyes.

"Tomorrow were going to try to leave, right?" Annie spoke in a monotone voice to everyone which caused a long pause of silence.

There was a sudden air of seriousness as the children glanced at each other. They loved their father, they truly did, but being trapped within their own house had left them all pent up for adventure, and with an overprotective father that wouldn't let them walk outside without guards left the children no choice but to escape.

"Yeah," Levi spoke calmly. "We'll plot our escape tomorrow."

**AN- I just realized that the summary was wrong, so I had to correct it. If there are any problems, feel free to tell me, and I appreciate everyone that looked at this fanfiction because I know I stink at this. Sadly, I also fail at humor.**


	3. Chapter 3

Every morning the maids did their usual rounds. They would rewash the windows, set the table for oncoming breakfast, wake up the boss's children, and then panic over the fact that the said children were missing.

Yes, that was their normal day.

Well, maybe the panicking part was new. Actually, it was very new.

The maids had then, in great fear, ran to the head guard for help as if their job and quite possibly their life depended on it, which it did.

The head guard, Reiner Braun, and his current assistant and close friend, Bertholdt Hoover, were discussing the shifts for the day when a maid ran up to them in a crazed panic.

"Their gone! All of them are gone!" she screamed out while grabbing the front of Reiner's coat while shaking it furiously with strength beyond her possession.

Bertholdt meanwhile began to slowly back up nervously as the maid continued to scream and shout which caused all the security guards and more maids to turn and gawk at her.

Reiner wordlessly grabbed the maid's hands and calmly pried them off his coat before turning grimly to the other witnesses because there is only one reason why any worker in the Smith household would panic.

"The children are missing. I want everybody we can spare to go searching for them. Don't return until you find them!"

000

They had woken up at five in the morning and had expected a clean run towards freedom, but they were sorely mistaken.

No sooner had their mission started, the seven children were split up by a group of guards streaming down the hallway they just so happened to be residing in. With a flurry of panic, the group was split and forced to continue on their own.

Mikasa and Eren had remained in the hallway as the others left, and the guards walked by in their own dazed like fatigue. Mikasa had dragged her brother's wheelchair to the side at the last minute before turning to watch the guards disappear around the corner.

Eren huffed angrily at being saved by his sister before moving back out into the open lights of the hallway.

"Eren! Wait, there could still be more guards," Mikasa whispered in panic as she watched her brother.

Mikasa's protectiveness then increased as she could hear the sounds of echoing feet along with the quiet voices that accompanied it, but before she could reach out to grab Eren, the guards had already spotted them.

Mikasa had immediately narrowed her eyes before standing in front of Eren protectively and raising her fists in warning. The guards froze before immediately calling out for reinforcement.

"We found two of them!" a guard shouted out while yelling at his companions to move and capture the kids.

Mikasa had immediately aimed a punch at one of the guards guts which knocked him out effortlessly, but the win was short lived as the back ups came streaming in from the opposite side of the hall.

Frowning angrily at the unfairness, Mikasa turned to Eren while speaking out in desperation, "Get on my back, Eren. I can carry you."

"What? No!" Eren shouted angrily. "I don't need your help. I can get out of this on my own."

Mikasa sighed heavily as she glanced up at the guards and then back at Eren. Eren meanwhile remained stubborn as the guards began to surround them.

"If you come with us now then you won't face the consequences," one of the guards said calmly in an attempt to bluff his way out of the situation as who knew what Erwin would do if he found out his children were missing.

Mikasa continued to glare at them before turning to Eren while speaking in a patronizing tone.

"It's your freedom or your pride."

000

"How did you get me into this?" Eren asked angrily as Mikasa continued to push the side of the cardboard box they were currently hiding underneath.

Mikasa shrugged though she would never admit that she quite enjoyed having Eren depend on her, regardless of the current predicament they were finding themselves in.

The two had managed to escape the guards with Mikasa aiding her brother, which meant carrying him, but Eren had suffered greatly. His dignity had gone down the drain. But more importantly, Mikasa knew she would not be able to carry Eren across the remaining twenty-five acres of land without getting caught, so she had instead opted to use a disguise.

"Was hiding underneath a cardboard box the best you could think of?" Eren huffed out.

The said boy was currently clutching onto Mikasa's shoulders as his older sister continued to push the box forward in what she believed was the location of the exit, and indeed it was the only disguise she could think of in such a short notice.

The only way for Eren to move was for Mikasa to carry him seeing as they had to ditch the wheelchair which meant that the disguise now had to be over six feet tall or risk having Mikasa drop Eren. But Eren's well being should and would never be questioned which is the reason as to why the two children were now trudging, quite noticeably, down the hallway with a large box they had found in one of the storage closets.

Reiner, meanwhile, was speaking to twenty of his subordinates as they were the only ones left he could spare.

"If you find them, you are to report immediately to me. Each of you must split up and … what are you all looking at?" Reiner shouted as he watched the guards heads slowly turn to the side.

Almost simultaneously, all of the guards' heads had turned from looking at Reiner to looking behind him in dazed fascination.

"What is going on!" Reiner shouted which caused the guards to all jolt in surprise.

"Umm … sir. The box is moving on its own," a guard replied immediately while pointing to something behind the head guard.

Reiner frowned before turning around to glance briefly behind me.

"This better not be a trick," he muttered under his breath before his eyes widened in disbelief because true to the guards words, there was a huge cardboard box sitting innocently next to a potted plant where Reiner could have sworn had been empty a few minutes before.

The box was slowly moving forward at a snails pace, and Reiner only watched in confusion as the box bumped into the potted plant which cause the whole thing to tip over before a loud crash could be heard. The box froze.

After a long pause of silence the box continued its painfully long trek across the room before bumping into the far wall. And then, much to Reiner's shock, the box was lifted up and thrown carelessly to the side like a small toy, and appearing from underneath were none other than Mikasa and Eren.

Mikasa was staring at the wall before whispering quietly, "This isn't the exit."

Eren sighed heavily in exasperation while placing the palm of his hand to his forehead.

Mikasa had then turned around and looked up in mild surprise as Reiner turned to glare at her. She glared back before grabbing the box and swinging in once again over their heads. The two sibling once again disappearing before Reiner sighed heavily as he could feel a headache beginning to form.

He could then hear the sound of muffled voices angrily berating each other.

"Really Mikasa, really?"

"Okay, change of plans. You stay here while I knock out the guards. Or I can-"

Reiner didn't bother to continue listening as his headache increased, "I really need a vacation."

**AN- please R and R**


	4. Chapter 4

Jean cursed his luck. He was currently split up from everyone else. Well there was Armin too.

"I'm here as well."

Oh yeah, and there was Annie … wait … what?!

Jean whirled around as Armin jolted in surprise.

"Annie!" Jean shouted. "Don't scare us like that!"

Annie shrugged calmly as she continued to walk past the two with a nonchalant roll of her eyes. "So, what's the plan." she spoke languidly as it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

Jean scowled angrily at her before turning to Armin. "Hey, Armin! What's the plan?"

Armin jumped backwards in surprise before pointing at himself in utter shock. "Me! What? Why me!" he stuttered out in a high pitch voice.

"Duh! Because you're the smart one," Jean said while crossing his arms in impatience.

"So are you admitting that your du-"

"What did you say?" Jean said with a scowl.

"N-nothing," Armin stuttered out while raising his hands in the air innocently.

There was a long pause of silence as the three siblings began to ponder over their escape routes before Jean's face lit up with delight. Annie only briefly glanced up at him while Armin turned to Jean with full listening intent.

Jean only smirked victoriously. "I got an great idea."

That was over an hour ago, and within that one hour, the three had found themselves hijacking one of their father's cars before driving through the gates towards a mad dash to freedom. Or at least that was the nicer version of it.

Jean was driving with Armin gripping the sides of the passenger seat for dear life. Annie; however, remained as impassive as ever. Her blue eyes looking out the window in mild curiosity. They had previously been stuck in traffic, but had immediately bolted off once the cars had cleared and a path was permitted.

Armin couldn't believe it. They had escaped. The mere thought of it left a thrill of excitement down Armin's spine, until a deep realization hit him.

"Do you have a drivers license?"

Jean frowned while turning to Armin in surprise, "A what?"

Armin could feel the whole weight of realization come plummeting down upon him. "You don't have a drivers license!?"

"No … it's not like I need one."

"Of course you need one!"

"Details, details," Jean said with an angry scowl. "You think Erwin would actually let me get a drivers license when we aren't even allowed to leave the house?"

Armin's eyes widened in panic before he shouted out in fear, "I knew we shouldn't have done this! Dad is going to be so mad! We have to go back Jean!"

Jean opened his mouth to retort angrily when the sound of police sirens pierced the air.

Armin's eyes widened as he whispered under his breath, "Oh no."

He then turned to look at the side view mirror of the car before noticing a sticker on the mirror. It read: _warning; objects appear more closer than actually shown._

The police car was trailing right behind them as Armin gulped in barely sustained fear, "Um that looks pretty close to me."

Jean cursed before being forced to park on the side of the road, the police car slowing to a stop as well before a police man walked out. His eyes burning holes into the car as he mumbled under his breath about rich brats and their fancy cars.

"Did you know your speeding?" he spoke angrily in a gruff voice that had Armin flinching.

Jean panicked before turning to Armin with desperation in his voice. "Quick Armin, do something!"

Armin's eyes widened before he began speaking in a jumbled mess, "Um- um ... sir, I believe your mistaken. We were just stuck in traffic, over there, which was 20 miles per hour below the speed limit, and right now we were 20 miles per hour above the speed limit which means that our average speed is still 60 miles per hour which from what I can tell is what that sign over there says. Now the sign doesn't say if it's average speed or instantaneous speed so I believe it's open to interpretation, and I can safely assume that it means average speed. And I'll let you know that I've been working darn hard to make sure we stay at an average speed of 60 miles per hour."

They were met with silence as the police man began to move his hand towards his belt where Armin could barely see the glint of a gun in its holster. This caused him to shout out in fear.

"Quick! Annie, cry!"

Annie glared at him before continuing her bout of silence. Armin cursed himself and wondered briefly how in the world he had gotten himself into this situation.

Now that had been ten minutes ago.

Jean was now angrily scowling at Armin while Annie continued to stare at the blinding white room with disinterest.

"I meant for you to keep us out of jail."

Armin flinched before speaking in a remorseful tone, "... sorry, I panicked."

000

Levi was tutting angrily as he already started debating on whether or not he should abandon the mission.

Why of all of his siblings did he have to get stuck with Hanji.

They just had to split up and now the said girl was currently trying to kill him through a new form of speed talking which made Levi's eye twitch in anger and his fist clench painfully.

"Wow! This is so much fun. I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier. I mean, think of all the things we could have done! I should seriously consider testing out some experiments or some explosives and bring them here. We could use them and-"

Levi turned around and immediately kicked out his leg. Successfully sweeping Hanji's feet out from underneath her which caused her to fall face first into the marble flooring.

"Are you done talking now, Shitty glasses?"

Hanji flinched back in pain before letting out a beaming smile. "Yep!"

The two then heard the sound of running feet and could immediately assume it was the guards as voices echoed along the corridor.

"Find the children and don't let another one escape!"

Levi turned in confusion. Had someone already escaped? For some reason that angered him more than it gave him hope.

Levi had, out of reflex, pressed his back against the wall and tried to move backwards in an attempt to remain unnoticed until his arm reached out to stop Hanji and realized that the latter was no longer near him.

The girl, Levi had refused to call her his sister, was now waving her hands in front of the hallway like a maniac before shouting out in a loud, bombastic screech at the guards which caused her to look like a drunken man on a stranded island who was shouting out at the planes above as if it was her life line.

"Hey guys!" she shouted. "Are you looking for someone?! I could help you!"

But before Levi could stop her or even attempt to kill her just to save his own skin, the guards came running in and began to surround them. Levi could only glare angrily at Hanji.

He then grabbed the back of Hanji's shirt before pulling her down to his eye level, he would never admit that she was much to tall for his liking, before hissing at her angrily in a tone that resembled that of a snarling beast.

"You really have a death wish don't you."

**AN - Thank you for all of the reviews! You don't know how happy they made me. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin was mad. Actually he was beyond mad.

The reason why? He had gotten a call from the local police to pick up three of his children that were, at the time, in jail.

The mere thought that someone from the Smith family had been put into jail, much less three, would give the news reporters a field day. Thankfully everything was kept under wraps due to Erwin's very inspiring talk which may or may not have included a few threats.

Even so, Erwin couldn't believe that his children had been caught by the police. And whose fault was all this.

Well the police of course.

If Erwin's children wanted to drive a car on a highway, regardless if they were running away from home in a stolen car, then Erwin would happily let them. Who cares if the other drivers were too slow or if the police was to dimwitted to realize that his children could do whatever they wanted. From Erwin's view, the police were pure fools to even attempt any accusations of any sort on his family, especially not his children.

But regardless, that still left the matter at hand.

"You tried to escape?! Don't you know all the dangers in the world out there! There's kidnappers, drug users, spies, and-"

"And people that give you free samples when you walk into the store!" Hanji shouted gleefully which caused all of her siblings, including Erwin, to turn their heads at her in confusion.

"That too, but still!"

The Smith children were now standing in front of Erwin's desk, in his office, as the older man let out a deep and heavy sigh of frustration. Why couldn't they tell that he was only trying to do what's best for them?

"Fine then," Erwin sighed heavily in exasperation. "I guess there's only one thing left to do."

000

"Was Erwin out of his mind!" Jean shouted angrily while holding a small device in his hand. "Is this supposed to be a punishment or a reward?"

"Um … both?" Eren said hesitantly while staring at the black rectangle in his hand.

The said device: cellphones.

Erwin had claimed it had something to do with keeping them safe, and if anything happened, they were to call him immediately. The one main problem being that none of the Smith children knew how to use a cellphone.

"What are the chances he bugged it or put a tracker on it?" Armin asked curiously as he looked at his own cellphone.

Everyone shrugged.

"So should we call each other?" Armin asked hesitantly.

"Well, we might as well test it for ourselves," Mikasa said wearily as she glanced at her own phone and the one that sat innocently in Eren's hand in case it decided to blow up.

"Yeah! I'll go first!" Hanji said excitedly at the prospect of trying out some new device. She then walked to the neighboring room before shutting the door with a loud bang.

There was silence as the siblings glanced at each other until a shrill cry came from Levi's phone. The said boy grabbing the phone while muttering under his breath, "Why did you call me you bastard?" He then clicked on the phone's screen wearily, and within seconds, the loud voice of Hanji filled the room.

"HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME GUYS?"

Everyone flinched in pain although Annie and Levi appeared more mad then anything else. Hanji's voice continued to echo in their ear drums which caused Jean to cripple over in pain and for Mikasa to attempt to cover Eren's ears though it didn't help.

Hanji had then opened the door and peeked her head out in great exuberance.

"So, could you hear me?" she asked two seconds before Levi threw his phone at her face.

It had been about a month since the Smith children received their cellphones and some of them were starting to get used to it. Key word being some.

Jean was walking towards his room when he heard the shrill cry of a phone. He glanced at his own cellphone, yet it remained silent. Glancing around for the culprit, he turned in surprise to see a cellphone on the table in Mikasa's room.

He debated on entering before heavily sighing in frustration as the sound continued to annoy him to the point of aggravation.

"Who's calling now?" he hissed under his breath angrily before picking up the annoying device and touching the screen to see Eren's jovial face peering back at him from the device.

This only served to make Jean more aggravated as he angrily pressed the talk button.

"What?" Jean snarled menacingly.

"Um ... is this Mikasa?" a voice spoke hesitantly on the other end.

"What are you talking about you damn brat," Jean spoke back angrily.

"Umm... this is Mikasa's tutor."

"Don't lie to me Eren. I know it's you," Jean retorted back before jumping up in shock when he felt a hand grip his shoulder angrily.

Turning in surprise, Jean looked up in shock at Mikasa's furious face as the girl then grabbed the cellphone and spoke in an angry tone.

"Sorry about that. That was the idiot. I'll discuss the schedule with you later," she said before hanging up and turning to Jean with an angry scowl and narrowed eyes. "That was my tutor you idiot."

"Oh, so he wasn't lying?"

"Stupid, why did you even pick up my phone?"

"Well its Eren's fault! I thought it was him."

"What made you think it was Eren?!"

"His picture was on the screen!"

"His picture is always on the screen. It's the background!"

" … wait, you can change the background?"


	6. Chapter 6

Erwin loves his children. He truly does. Even despite all they, and he wasn't pointing any fingers, did.

Today was calm, and that, mind you, is a very rare thing to come by thus leaving Erwin to enjoy the lasting peace in utter silence, excluding the piles of work on his desk. The said man currently residing in his office away from home as he decided a change in scenery would do him well.

But regardless, Erwin's thoughts continued to overshadow his work to the point that working became truly impossible. He was currently speculating over the past with the same exuberance that any father would have. Well, to be specific, twice as excitedly as any average father would have.

Indeed, Erwin had found himself reminiscing deeply as he briefly remembered his children when they were young, but there were a great deal of many things nagging at Erwin at that very moment of silence. All having to do with his children.

If anyone thought for one second that Erwin would sit by and let any of his children date without his consent, they were sorely mistaken. Erwin did not want any of his children dating, period. If even any of his children even attempted such a sin, he would throw precaution to the wind. His authority could wait for the next millennium, he needed to make sure that foolish brat, whoever his sweet children were dating, wouldn't dare to take advantage of his child. If he had to kill the rascal than so be it. The world could do with one less idiot anyways. But thankfully that day had yet to come.

But even with all the fear and worry Erwin's children left him, there was still tender moments of sweetness. The times when Levi had learned how to ride a bike, when Armin read his first book, when Eren had uttered his first word, though he was pretty sure he didn't teach the boy the word annihilate, or when Hanji blew up the house while trying to make a rocket that could travel faster then the speed of light. Imagine Erwin's shock and pride.

Yes, regardless of the many dollars they cost, his children were and would always be Erwin's main source of pride and joy in life. But as much as they were independent, they were also children, and Erwin wouldn't hesitate to pick them up the moment they fell.

One such time being when Jean was a young child of five.

"I can't sleep Dad!" Jean whispered quietly to his father as he watched him put the storybook back onto the night stand. The young boy having had nightmares recently which had caused Erwin to stumble in panic, but upon finding no harm done, had decided to read the boy to sleep through the use of a bedtime story.

Erwin allowed a small smile to form on his face as he turned to look at Jean's worried look. The book, he decided, was doing the exact opposite as he hoped it would. Instead, he decided to do something his mother, although more for amusement, used to do.

"One sheep jumped over the fence, two sheep jumped over the fence, three sheep jumped-,"

"Dad! This isn't helping!" Jean groaned in frustration.

Erwin smirked, "You said you wanted a story."

"That's not a story! That's just sheep jumping over a fence. Tell me something real!"

"Fine then," Erwin sighed. "One sheep was eaten by a wolf, two sheep were eaten by a wolf, three sheep were eaten by a wolf-,"

"Dad!" Jean whined angrily while kicking his feet in protest. "I'll never go to sleep that way!"

With this Erwin couldn't smuggle his laughter in time as he tried to desperately keep quite for the sake of Jean if not for his own dignity.

"Tell me a real story Dad!"

"But that is a real story."

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay! How about this one. There once was a boy who asked his father to tell him a story, and this is how it went. There once was a boy who asked his father to tell him a story, and this is how it went-,"

"Dad!"

Yes, Erwin had loved those days when his children had called him dad and when everything had seemed so peaceful, though Erwin still wondered why his children no longer wished for bedtime stories. By all means, Erwin liked to call himself a good storyteller.

But as much as Erwin remembered them, those days were gone, and his children had all grown, slowly learning to abandon him in their past. It saddened him greatly but left him with no choice but to watch them proudly from the sidelines.

He loves his children with every ounce and fiber of his entire being, and he wouldn't dare trade them for the world. Looking up in surprise, Erwin watched wearily as the phone began to ring, breaking the peaceful silence. Reaching out to grab the phone, almost hesitantly, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hello?"

"Oh um... hey Erwin!"

"Hanji? Have you decided to call your father!? I knew you would use your cellphone for the greater good."

"Um … actually, it's something else."

Erwin's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously into slits of anger, "Did someone try to hurt you?"

"Well um ... hey Jean! You should tell him." Erwin could barely hear Jean say something about it being Hanji's fault before the latter let out a heavy sigh and then suddenly shouted out. "It is not my fault! It was a total accident!"

"Hanji, what's wrong?" Erwin asked worriedly as his muscles tensed, preparing to go to war in case his children were hurt.

"Umm... okay Erwin. Don't freak out, but um ... I kind of set the house on fire ..."

Erwin placed a hand on his forehead while letting out a heavy sigh. Yes, he loves his children, but once in a while, he would like to pretend they are complete strangers.

**AN- Once again, thanks for reading. Please R and R. **


End file.
